Instructions involved in a general purpose register (GPR) such as integer registers are widely used in instruction set architectures (ISA) such as x86 architecture. Most x86 GPR (e.g., integer registers other than x87 or single instruction multiple data (SIMD)/advanced vector extension (AVX) registers) operations write to an integer register as well as manipulate an x86 arithmetic flag register. For example, an addition instruction such as ADD instruction modifies a flag (e.g., OF, SF, ZF, AF, CF, and PF flags) and updates a GPR destination. An increment instruction such as INC also modifies a flag (e.g., OF, SF, ZF, AF, and PF) and updates a GPR destination. Often, this is an unnecessary modification and yet adds complexity and potential performance implications due to unnecessary dependency chains.